The primary use of hay that is packaged by a baling implement is to feed livestock. Hay is cut, sometimes raked or otherwise manipulated, and then can be packaged with a baling implement. Each individual bale has different values of feeding quality even though multiple bales can appear the same especially when viewed from the exterior of the bale. The differences in feeding quality for each bale are a result of variation in multiple factors, most notably, the properties of the crop before it is cut, the moisture of the hay as it is baled, the duration between cutting and harvesting and the effect of later manipulation on the windrow. These factors can be measured during the baling process by methods such as sensing position of the baler in the field as it is baling, recording the time and date of baling, determining moisture with sensors mounted in the baler, and density calculations of the bale that indicates the feed quality of the bale as disclosed by Roberts in A method for Calculating Feed Value of Alfalfa Hay Using Information Available at Time of Baling. In the system and method that has been invented, factors affecting feed quality are measured at time of baling, values are grouped by a processor and exterior markings are applied to each bale based on the group the measured value places the bale in.